True Love's Song
by Alria
Summary: The tragic love story behind the crumbled walls of Madain Sari. Who were Dagger's parents? How was the Black Mage Village formed? What happened on that fateful night? R&R!
1. At First Sight

True Love's Song

True Love's Song

(Part 1- At First Sight)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF9 characters or settings.

A/N: As I looked through the FF9 fics, I didn't see many fics about Madain Sari before the Invincible destroyed it. And, you might say that the muse fairy flew down from the sky and bopped him on the head with her magic fairy wand. So, I decided to write a story about Jane, Devin (you'll find out about him soon enough), and their lives in that city. I altered a few things from the gamebut nothing too drastic. A definite romance story (what else did you expect from me?) along with my version of what happened in the summoner's village on that cold, stormy night.

~ * ~

Jane sighed as she pulled the wooden brush through her thick dark brown hair. Her silken nightdress draped loosely over her body as she worked diligently at a stubborn knot. Jane groaned inwardly. And just why did she have to bother with brushing her hair, anyway? It seemed a meaningless taskbut apparently her parents saw something in it.

At the thought of her parents, Jane began tugging at her hair more furiously. Her father was the Head Mari, the most powerful summoner in the whole city. He was the leader of Madain Sari. Jane sighed. Sure, ever since she was a kid people had been telling her how lucky she was to have someone like that for a dadbut they didn't really understand. He was always busy, forever at some "government banquet" or something of the sort. He was a business man to the core. And Mother! Had there ever been such a superficial woman in the history of Madain Sari? She used her prized eidolon, Carbuncle, to wash her hair! It was disgraceful to the poor thingbut she was its master, and the small rabbit-like creature couldn't do a thing about it. Eidolons weren't meant to be treated in that way, but Jane was the younger, and she could say a thing. Such was the life of a nobleman's daughter, everyone pretended to love and respect you, but no one really cared what she thought or how she felt.

"Jane? Jane! Let me in!" came a familiar voice from outside her window. She grinned, her chestnut eyes sparkling with delight. There, hovering on small crimson wings, was her eidolon, Bahamet. Oh course that was his official name, but Jane hardly ever called him that. To her, he was simply rascal, or something of the sort. He was just a baby dragon nowno longer then her arm. He was such a sweet little thingand even though he wasn't the powerful yet, he was by far her favorite. Jane grinned and placed her wooden brush on the table as she stood up. She hurried over to the window, her silken dress billowing out behind her, and threw them open. The little dragon growled with pleasure as he flew into her open arms, knocking her back a few steps. Jane laughed as she cuddled the little body to her chest and gently scratched his nose.

"And what are you doing here, you little rascal?" she cooed as he looked up at her with his blue eyes.

"You said you'd come outside and play with me earlier. I didn't know where you were," he said. Jane's happiness began to dwindle.

"Oh, I completely forgot! Believe me, I'd love to go and play with you, but Mother has some dinner party planned that I have to go to. I'm so sorrybut we'll play tomorrow, I promise," she said. Bahamet looked up at her with big puppy-dog eyes.

"You never have any time nowadaysyou used to be able to play all the time. What happened?" he asked sadly. Jane lips melted into a whisp of a smile. It was the one answer that she hated to think about. It was the one thing that all young women had to deal with, especially noble ones. There was no other reason her mother was taking her to the banquet; that woman hated to have her around. It was an awful ting to do to someone, in Jane's opinion, but she did understand the importance of it.

"Little Rascal, you must understand that I am from a noble line of summoners. Not by my choice, of course, but I am just the same. Now, in order for me to carry on that line, I must marry," she said softly. The little dragon scowled.

"All those men are stuffy. They never want to play with me, and they're so clean it's unnatural," he said bluntly. Jane grinned sadly and hugged the creature closer to her.

"I'm glad someone sees what I do. I wish there were others in this town like youothers who understood," with one final squeeze Jane let the dragon go.

"Well, its almost time for the party, and I need to get dressed. I promise we'll play tomorrow," she said reassuringly. The eidolon gave her one final quick glance, and then flew out of the window and into the starry evening sky. Jane sighed as she watched the dragon disappear into the night. Young eidolons had such unconditional loveso pure and true. Would she ever find love like that? Jane bowed her head. Of course not. She would be married off to some rich pompous noble like a delicate vase at auction. Overwhelmed with grief, Jane slumped down into her whicker chair. A small tear drop caught the moon's rays, making it sparkle like a diamond before it rolled down her cheek and dripped silently onto a manila piece of paper. For a few seconds Jane stared at the piece of paper, and then she gently picked it up with shaking hands. As she read the words scribbled on it, a tiny smile formed on her lips. It was her songthe song she had been working so hard on. Of course it wasn't finished yetbut what she had wasn't too shabby. It was comforting to see something good she had accomplished. The tiny black notes and loopy writing of the lyrics brought back fond memories of the days she had spent composing it. And so, wiping the tears from her eyes, she opened her mouth to sing.

"_Alone for awhile, I've been searching through the dark._

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.

To weep, while picking out the pieces that remain

Melodies of life, love's lost reframe.

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said good-bye

But who'll hear the echoes of stories, never told

Let them ring, out loud, til' they unfold

In my dearest memories

Do you remember, loving me

They are gone

I still believe that you can call, out my name

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine

Adding up the layers, of harmony

And so it goes on and on

Melodies of life, into the skies beyond the, shining sea

Forever and beyond."

Jane sighed. It was a song about the love she would never find, the love she yearned for everyday. She glanced up at the title. _Dreamer's Song_. Jane felt her eyes water with tears once more. It certainly was, for who was a bigger dreamer then she, the one who dreamed of true love? It wasn't fair! Why should she be doomed to lead the commonly traveled path of her ancestors? She didn't want that! She wanted love, not money or power. But she, of all people, should know better. True love was for the luckynot for a noblewoman. And so, glistening tears of sorrow streaming down her pale face, Jane began to pull a long blue dinner gown on over her head.

~

"Thank you, Vincent. The banquet will be over at abouttenish. I expect you to be here on time, or you'll find yourself without a job. Goodnight." Vincent the coachman, his face almost as pale as his ashen horn, nodded as Jane's mother closed the carriage door. The small Carbuncle was perched like an ornament on the woman's shoulder, and it looked absolutely miserable. Jane wanted so badly to cuddle the poor, humiliated creature in her arms, but that was out of the question. You simply DID NOT touch someone else's eidolon. And so, feeling discouraged and incredibly ridiculous in her frilly ballroom dress, Jane followed her mother and father into the large banquet hall.

Inside, much to Jane's displeasure, sat almost every stuffy, pompous, and arrogant noble she knew. They all chattered about mind-numbing topics such as the weather or politics. Jane kept her eyes down so as not to draw any unwanted attention from the masses as she quickly took her seat next to her mother. As she sat in the polished chair, Jane noticed something odd. Almost every pair of eyes was fixed on her. That was strange, the nobles usually liked to pretend she wasn't even there. Unless, of course, someone in the family wanted a promotion, for who better to butter up than the daughter of the head summoner? Jane scowled inwardly at the thought. How she hated such deceitful people.

But the looks and sly smiles of these nobles were a bit intimidating. Why would everyone be so interested in her? It didn't make sensethey had never shown such curiosity before. Jane looked over at her mother. She would probably know what was going onshe was the main source of gossip in the town, anyway. Jane leaned over so that her mouth was right next to her mother's ear.

"Motherwhy is everyone staring at me?" she asked nervously. Her mother turned to her with a wide grin.

"Why, they're happy for you, dear," she said in her sing-song I'm not really listening voice. Jane stared at her mother, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously. At this remark, her mother looked a but perplexed herself.

"Sweetiesurely I told you?" she said. Jane shook her head.

"Told me what?" she asked nervously. Her mother smiled and patted Jane on the back.

"Well, I know how hard it is for you to pick a husband, so your father and I had a little chat with one of your guy friends," she said. Jane felt the color drain from her face. She didn't have any guy friends, she hated all the young men her age. And by the way this conversation was going, the ending wasn't going to be pretty.

"Mother?" she asked shakily. Her mother completely ignored her.

"We had a chat with that young manoh, I think his name was Harold. You remember him, don't you sweetie? Anyway, he apparently has taken a liking to you, and you're to be married!" she cried happily.

Jane felt as if her whole world was crashing down around her. Harold!? He was the most stuck up and arrogant of the lot! The only reason he might "take a liking to her" was because of her father's money! She couldn't marry him! She hated him! As Jane looked around the crowded room, everyone seemed to be laughing at her, mocking her. As she tried to surpress a scream of embarrassment and shame, Jane quickly stood up. Tears streaming down her face, she used the last of her pride to rush towards the glass doors at the exit. She threw them open with a burst of power, and ran out into the cool, starry night.

Jane, tears falling like tiny diamonds down her soft cheeks, wrapped her arms around a thin tree for the minimal comfort it provided. Why was this happening? All she had ever wanted was to find lovebut was even that simple wish going to be denied her? Her mind slowly drifted to the title of her precious song. Dreamerthat was certainly what she was. A hopeless and pathetic dreamer.

"Pme." Jane froze in shock, her face suddenly ashen. It couldn't behad she just heard a plea for help? Jane pushed herself away from the tree and began looking around, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she asked shakily.

"Help." This time the voice was quieter, little more than a whisper. Jane's eyes widened. Someone needed her!

"Okayjust, stay where you are. I'll find you," she said reassuringly. Her eyes as keen as a hawk's, Jane searched among the dark trees. Where was this stranger? Doing the best she could to follow the sound of the voice, Jane burrowed into the trees. Where was he!? What if he was dying, or already dead!? What if- Jane's foot suddenly rammed into something hard. With a startled cry was fell forward and landed on something warm. The thing groaned as she landed on top of it, and she quickly leapt to her feet. Jane let out a quick gasp as she studied the figure lying at her feet. It was a young man, about her age, with thick ebony hair. He was wearing the most peculiar clothes, a long purple robe with puffy stripped pants. A wooden staff and a tall pointed hat lay off to the side. But the thing that startled her the most was the large bleeding wound that seemed to be on his chest. Jane knelt down beside the young man.

"It's okay. I'm here, you're alright. I'll help you, don't worry," she said softly. The young man seemed to relax at her soothing words, and his lips curled into a meek smile. Despite herself, Jane felt her face melt into a grin, too. He was certainly a handsome manand there was an innocence about him that was unique. Jane lowered her head down until her mouth was just about his ear.

"You'll be alright. I promise."

~ * ~

Did you like it? And I'll bet you're wondering why this black mage looks like a human. Well, you'll find out in the next part, so don't worry! I hope you enjoyed my little story, and please review!!! 


	2. "I'm Called 6"

True Love's Song

True Love's Song

(Part 2- "I'm Called 6")

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF9 characters or settings.

Author's Note: Okay, okayI know Bahrne didn't start making black mages until years after her husband's deathbut for the sake of the plot, I altered that. BTW, if you've read my What is Love, Anyway? fic, the black mages in this story are not quite the same as the ones in that one (e.i., the black mages have longer lifespans). Nuf' said, I've already spoiled the plot enough ^.^ Enjoy!

~ * ~

The young man's eyes fluttered open. His amber eyes slowly began to look around the small room as the level of panic began to rise within him. Where in the world was he? How had he gotten here? The young man closed his eyes, trying to think. He remembered escaping from the small factorytraveling to the Mist Continentbeing attacked by Alexandrian soldiersbut everything else was blank. Why couldn't he remember anything? Well, if worst came to worst there was always magicbut in his weak state, he wasn't sure if he could muster up more then just a simple fireball. The young man shook with fear. What was going to happen to him?

Suddenly, without warning, the door to the small room he was in opened. The young man stared with wide, frightened eyes as a young woman walked quietly into the room and closed the door behind her with a click. She had long, dark brown hair that came to about her waist and deep hazel eyes. But the strangest thing about her was the small white horn the protruded from her forhead. Was she some sort of animal? Butshe LOOKED human enoughexcept for the horn. What was going on?

The young woman, a warm smile on her ruby lips, walked over to the bed the young man was lying in.

"You're awake! I was starting to get worried," she said. The mage gasped. She could talk! So she wasn't just some low-life creatureinteresting.

"Wheream I?" he asked shakily.

"You're in Madain Sari, and I'm Jane. Ibandaged the cut on your stomach, but I couldn't do anything abouthorn," she said softly. The young man looked at her oddly.

"Horn? ButI don't have a horn," he said. Jane nodded sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry they did that to youI don't know what I'd do if I ever had mine cut off. I'm so sorry," she said. He stared at her as if she were claiming the sky was yellow. Cut off? What was s he talking about?

"No, I mean I've NEVER had a horn," he said. Now it was Jane's turn to look confused.

"What? Buteveryone is born with a horn. How else could you summon eidolons?" she asked. The young man stared blankly at her.

"What's aneidolon?" he asked. Jane's eyes widened in shock.

"You honestly don't know?" he asked. The young man shook his head.

"Nope. Never heard of them." 

Jane, still in a state of shock, retreated into a wicker chair. All humans had summoner's hornsit was a fact of life! And yet here this man wasgo against something she had held firm since her childhood. Was it possible there were humans WITHOUT horns? The idea was intriguing, if not down right appealing! Imagine, someone without the power of the eidolons! If he didn't have that powerwhat sort of magic did he possess? Jane was hooked.

"SoI've told you my name. What's yours?" she asked. The young man hesitated.

"UmI'm called 6," he said quietly. Jane cocked her head to one side, strands of dark brown hair falling over her shoulder.

"6? Well, I'm not sure where you're from, but here we aren't called by numbers. Here, you get a real name. Nowwhat would you like to be called? Daniel? Richard? John? Devin?" she asked. The young man smiled.

"I like Devin," he said. Jane grinned.

"Perfect! It suits you well! Now, where are you from?" she asked. Devin shook his head sadly.

"Ican't remember. The first thing I remember was waking up in a cramped, wooden box. I kicked the wooden planks off, and a little later I met 13, 106, and this small little child, 288" Devin's amber eyes widened in terror at the thought of his friends.

"Oh spiritsyou haven't seen anyone else like me around here, have you?" he asked, his voice shaking with fear. Jane shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorryyou're the only one here," she said quietly. Devin lowered his head in sorrow.

"Wewe were traveling to the Mist continent togetherto start a village where people like us would be safe. We were looking for a location when we were attacked by Alexandrian soldiers. Being the oldest, II told the others to run while I tried to hold back the enemy. I cut down a few of them with my magicbut there were just too many. The nearly killed me with that cut to my stomach, and I guess they thought they had, because they ran off after the others. I managed to crawl to this townit wasn't that far awayand then I guess I passed out. If the others haven't showed up yetI guess the soldiers must have gotten them," he said quietly. Jane wrapped her arms around the pale, skinny man and gave him a hard squeeze.

"I'm sorryI know what it's like to be alone," she said softly. Devin hugged the young woman back, happy for the support. They hugged for a few more seconds, and then parted. Devin's eyes narrowed in anger as he balled his fist.

"If I ever see another Alexandrian soldier, I swear I'm going to blast him with my most powerful Flare spell. It'll knock him all the way back to his filthy hometown," he snarled. Jane stared at him quizzically.

"But humans can't do black magic. Only eidolons," she said. Devin looked at her with a bland expression on his face.

"I'm not a normal human, Jane," he said. Jane was still visibly confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Devin sighed and ran his fingers through his ebony hair. Then, his amber eyes locked on her hazelnut ones in a firm connection.

"Jane, I am a synthetically made Alexandrian war tool. Like many others, I possess black magic. Alexandria uses us to conquer other lands. We were designed to be heartless, soulless droids. We are black mages. But, something went wrong. Before 13, 106, 288, and I were shipped off to some unsuspecting country, we 'woke up.' For the first time, he gained souls of our very own. So, we ran away from the othersthe soulless onesand the rest you know," he said. Jane stared at him in wonder. Then, ever so gently, she lifted her pale hand to his cheek and gently touched it to her fingertips. Her eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Youyou were created? But howyou act just like a human, and you look like one, too," she murmured. Devin's grim expression didn't change.

"We were created to look like humans so they wouldn't suspect us when we appeared in the middle of them. It's a sneaky and rotten tactic," he said. Jane lowered her eyes, embarrassed for asking.

"OhI'm sorry. I didn't know," she said quietly. All at once, Devin's frown melted into a warm grin. He gently placed his fingers under her chin, and ever so carefully lifted her face to meet his.

"Don't be sorry. You're the first human to ever treat me with any sort of kindness. We may not be exactly human, but we're pretty close," he said. Jane grinned up at him.

"Funny, you're the first human to treat ME with any kindness, either," she said, and pulled Devin in for a second hug. Jane's smile was stretched from one ear to the other. She had made her second friend.

~

"I'm scared! Where's Mr. 6?" 288 cried. 106, a female mage, pulled the young child close to her as she looked nervously up at 13.

"You don't suppose hedo you?" she asked shakily. 13, a tall, powerful mage, turned back to his companions.

"I don't know. But if he was, we'd probably have found his shell around here, somewhere," he said. 288 let out another loud wail as he grasped 106's purple robe in his small hands.

"Where did he go? I want Mr. 6 to come back," he sniffed. 106 cradled the child in her arms as he wept into her cloak.

"There, there. Shhit's alright. I'm here," she said soothingly. 288 looked up at her with big, watery amber eyes.

"Are those mean men going to come back?" he asked shakily. 106 shook her head.

"No, no. Mr. 13 and I took care of them," she said assuredly. 288 nibbled his lower lip.

"Diddid they get Mr. 6?" he asked. There was a cold, awkward silence as the two adults shot each other nervous glances. Then, finally, 13 spoke.

"Look, there's a village over there. Maybe they'll know what happened," he suggested. Everyone seemed glad for the change in topic, and agreed quickly. 106, holding 288's hand, followed 13 through the city gates and into the cobblestone road. As the trio walked down the street, the citizens of the town stared in utter shock. 288 moved closer to 106 in fear, but the adults were used to such reactions. Black mages were treated like poisonous snakes; you either killed them or stayed out of their way. Normally, they wouldn't have walked straight through the center of town, for there were dangers to it, but at the moment there were more important things at stake. They had to find 6; he was their friend and, being the oldest and most powerful, their leader. If he was alive, they couldn't leave him in the clutches of some strangeand hornedpeople. And so, trying their best to ignore the wide-eyed stares, the peculiar trio made their way though the crowded streets and towards the large building in the center of town.

Once they were right in front of the large wooden door, 13 stepped forward. With his big, muscular hand, the black mage pounded hard on the polished wooden planks.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called. After a few more seconds of pounding and calling, the large door creaked noisily on its hinges as it opened slowly. It opened only enough to reveal the face of a young woman. She was pale, which made her dark brown eyes stand out all the more. Her long, flowing hazelnut hair flowed down her back in a wave, parting in a widow's peak to reveal a small white horn. By what made Mr. 13 the most shocked was the look in her deep eyes. Instead of scowling at him, or turning ashen with fear, this young woman had a much different look. As she studied the tall mage form head to toe, a warm, friendly grin spread on her crimson lips. She quickly opened the door wider for the trio, the smile still cemented on her face.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! You must the companions Devin was telling me about!" she cried happily. All three black mages stared at her with baffled expressions on their faces. Devin? Who in the world was Devin? And how were they companions? And why was this human so happy? Usually, humans hated and despised mages. This was certainly a strange placeand there was something strange going on. 

"Devin?" came 106's confused voice. The young woman gasped.

"Oh, I completely forgot! You don't know him by that nameoh, we went by some number before6, was it?" 

The reaction was astounding. The small black mage let out a squeal of glee as the two older ones let out great sighs of relief. The largest one who had been standing by the door looked at her hopefully.

"Then, he's alive?" he asked quietly. Jane smiled warmly.

"He got a nasty cut on his chest, but I took care of it. You can come in and see him, if you want. I know he's love to see you; he's been worried sick," she said happily. At this news, 13 had strangely mixed feelings. So, this human girl had nursed his dear friend back to health. But how could it be that simple; humans simply didn't help black mages. There had to be some catch, some snare she was leaving out. And to think of poor 6 all alone and wounded while he was surrounded by humans. Cold-blooded humans! After these thoughts, 13's eyes narrowed and his muscles tightened. He had to get 6 out of there as quickly as he could, so they could go and start their own city. And so ,without a word, he motioned for his companions to follow as he marched into the large building.

The young woman, surprised by their somewhat rude actions, hurried behind them.

"He's in the next room on your right," she said. Without so much as a thank you the tall mage opened the door swiftly and stormed in like hurricane. The other two followed closely behind, and soon Jane was the only one left in the hallway.

As soon as the trio entered the room, the little 288 let out a high-pitched squeal as he broke hid grip on 106's hand and ran towards the figure sitting in the large bed.

"Mr. 6! Mr. 6, it's you!" he cried happily as he wrapped his arms around the mage's neck. Devin smiled warmly as he returned the hug, squeezing the small child in a loving embrace. As he hugged the little mage, Devin could hardly believe his eyes. 13, 106, and 288 were all alive! It had to be some sort of miracle, he had seen those soldiers going after them. It was raking his brain, wondering about it. And so, instead of thinking, Devin put all his heart and soul into hugging the little black mage. The two friends embraced for a few moments longer, and then they parted. Little 288 stood, eyes sparkling with joy, as he stared up at his idle. Devin smiled back at the little fellow, and then his gaze slowly turned to 106 and 13. They, too, were grinning broadly, though not with the same unyielding adoration 288 was. Devin stared at his friends with sparkling eyes.

"How did you survive? And how did you find me?" he asked. 13 shook his head.

"Not now. I'll tell it all to you later. Now, we have to get you out of this snake's pit. You've been around humans too long," he said sternly. Devin sighed and nodded.

"Alright. But first I want to thank somebody," he said. 13 snorted.

"No! We have to leave now!" he ordered. Devin looked at his friend, perplexed.

"But-"

"No 'but's'. Come on," he said sternly, and stormed out the door. With 106's help, Devin was able to stand. He draped his long black mage's cloak over his shoulders and slapped his pointed hat on over his ebony hair. 106, looking a bit nervous at the argument between her two leaders, quickly hurried the tall mage out of the room.

As the walked swiftly down the hallway, a confused Jane suddenly stepped in front of the two.

"What's going on? Where are you taking him?" she demanded. Devin grinned at the brown-haired woman.

"It's all right, Jane. I'm with my friends, they'll take care of me," he assured her. Jane nibbled absent-mindedly on her lower lips as she shuffled her feet.

"ButI don't want you to get hurt again. You're important to me; one of my only friends. Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked quietly. Devin nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said. Jane sighed.

"OOkay, then. Good bye," she murmured. 106, grateful to have the distraction gone, hurried onward as she practically dragged Devin down the hallway. It looked as if they would disappear without even looking back, but as Devin passed the nervous Jane, he swiftly grabbed her hand in his. For a split second their eyes met with an electrifying spark which surprised them both. The bond was soon broken, and Devin gave Jane's small hand a final squeeze before they were pulled part. And as Jane watched Devin walk out into the streets of Madain Sari, she couldn't help but smile at the kind, gentle person that had just walked into her life. Things were certainly getting interesting.

~ * ~

Go Jane! Go Devin! Oh yeah! Umheh hehI hoped you liked this chapter; I really enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for the next chapter to see how the black mages and the summoners get along. Ta-ta!


	3. The Mage and the Summoner

True Love's Song

True Love's Song

Part 3- The Mage and the Summoner

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF9 characters or settings.

Author's Note: I know it's been awhilea LONG whilebut I've had a lot on my mind. Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG delay, and I hate to admit that it might be just as long before the next part is up. I need to get going on my novel. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll get these up eventually. Oh, and a special thanks to Karol Nibelhim for the encouragement (Do you have instant messenger?)

~ * ~

Devin sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his sweat-drenched ebony hair. A wide grin spread across his face as he stepped back to admire the handy work of himself and his friends. After months of hard labor, finally, they were finished. There, standing tall and proud in the noon-day sun, were four small buildings. They weren't the most beautiful things in the world, but to the four tired black mages, it was like seeing a bright new sunset. Finally it was done; the Black Mage Village.

13 brushed the sawdust from his robe and walked up to Devin. 106, still holding 266's hand, grinned as she admired the fresh buildings. Then, tucking a strand of ebony hair behind her ear, she looked over at Devin and 13.

"Well, we've made the first village for black mages. What should we do know?" she asked. 13 grinned.

"Isn't it obvious? We need a strong leader to run the town. Some one who can give this town a strong identityand militaryso we can get rid of all the cold-blooded humans on this continent. And I nominate me."

Devin winced.

"We don'tto wipe out the humans. They've been here longer then us anywaymaybe they can help us get our feet on the ground? Humans aren't all bad," he said meekly. 106 nodded.

"I agree! They can help us get things started, teach us the ways of the land. So, I nominate 6," she said. 266 giggled cheerfully and ran up to Devin, wrapped his tiny arms around the mage's waist.

"Me too!" he cried happily. 13 scowled at his three companions, his eyes narrowed into deep slits. 

"Alright, fine! If you want that human-minion to be the leader, I won't complain. But it's your on fault when this city crashes down to the ground in a ball of flames!" he snarled, and stormed off into the woods. The three black mages stood in the awkward silence for quit some time as the cool breeze shuck the willow trees. 266 clung tightly to Devin's royal blue robe, his golden eyes wide with fright. Devin, still watching the place where 13 disappeared into the forest, shuck his head sadly and rested his hand comfortingly on 266's shoulder. When would that ignorant man understand?

~

Jane, her dark brown hair pulled up in a tight bun, smiled to herself as she diligently scrubbed away at an old pot. It had been nearly a year now since she had first met Devin on that cold night so long ago, and ever since then the two had been practically inseparable. The met almost every night down on the white beach by the ocean, spending hours just talking and enjoying each other's company. He was her best friend, her trusted companion through thick and thin. Why, he was even the one who had helped her weasel her way out of the marriage with Harold? Jane sighed fondly. And tonight, as soon as the sun went down, she would see him again. Only tonight would be different. Devin had said that tonight he had a special surprise for her. Jane giggled. Just thinking about it made her giddy with excitement. What could it be?

After she had finished scrubbing all the dirty pots and pans, Jane walked over towards the window. She smiled as she watched the bright orange sun sink quietly beneath the Western hills. Finally, after hours of waiting, she could go see Devin. She pulled a light shawl off of the clothes rack and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. And then, brown eyes sparkling as brightly as the stars above, she headed out the door and down the path towards the white sandy beach.

Once there, Jane looked around hopefully. It was a perfect night to be out, a cool breeze blowing across her pale face and playfully wiping strands of dark hair into her face. The moon was full, lighting up the cool night and casting a wavering reflection on the waters surface. It was almost perfectthe only thing missing was Devin.

Jane looked left and right, her forhead creased with worry. Why wasn't he here? Was this some sort of practical joke? Jane let out an uneasy sigh as she wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Was he alright?

Suddenly, two firm hands gently gripped her shoulders. Jane let out a quick gasp and whirled around to see who it was. And there was Devin, his raven hair blown across his face and his golden eyes shining like the stars in the heavens. Jane smiled warmly, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and buried her face into his strong chest. She could feel his arms behind her back as he pulled her closer. A warm smile on his face, Devin leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forhead. Jane giggled and looked up into his kind face.

"I knew you'd come," she said happily. Devin chuckled.

"Where else would I be? There's no one else I'd rather be with," he said warmly. Jane grinned.

"So, you asked me here for a reason. What's the surprise?" she asked. At this, Devin hesitated and began to wring his gloved hands.

"Uhyou see, it'sum," he mumbled. Jane crossed her arms, a smile still on her face. Devin was so sweet when he was nervous.

"What? What is it?" she insisted. Devin let out a deep breath and looked up at the sky, still clearly nervous. At this point, Jane was starting to get annoyed. She snorted and put her hands on her hips.

"Devin! What is it? I know you didn't come out here to stutter all night. Tell me!" she demanded. With one final deep breath, Devin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Jane's eyes widened in surprise as he slowly began to kneel before her. Could it be? Was this really happening? It all seemed like a dream, and yet as Devin slowly opened the box to reveal a tiny diamond she could hardly control her emotions. Tears streamed down her face as she stared into his amber eyes.

"Jane, I know I'm not a regular human, but I can tell you that my love is real. I love you more then anything else in this world, and it would make me the happiest man alive if your would be my wife," he said softly. Jane, tiny crystals rolling down her cheeks, knelt down beside Devin and took his hand in hers.

"The first alliance of a black mage and a summoner. To think the words would one day be used together. Yes, I will," she answered. Devin, his eyes sparkling like stars, gently lifted her hand and ever so carefully placed the ring on her finger. Jane smiled happily, and then collapsed into the security of his arms. Devin sighed as he gently stroked her soft hair.

"Things will be difficult. My family won't approve, and I know yours won't," he said softly. Jane only smiled and nestled up close to him.

"Don't worry. We love each other and as long as we are together, there's nothing we can't get through. Right?" she said. Devin placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. And we'll always be together," he said softly. Jane sighed and closed her chestnut eyes. No matter what, they would always be together. Always

~

Devin, feeling as if he were floating among the clouds, walked through the trees towards the black mage village. It had only been about an hour since he had proposed to Jane and he could still feel his heart pounding. To think, he was going to spend the rest of his life with the one person he loved. Who knew? Maybe the marriage between the leader of the black mages and the daughter of the head summoner would bring the two civilizations closer! Still light-headed with joy, Devin lifted his gloved hands into the air. He shot three bright streaks of magic into the night sky, each leaving a glittering path behind them. Everything was so perfect!

All at once, a firm hand grabbed his shoulders and pushed in to the ground. Devin's chin slammed into the moist dirt, dark mud splashing up in his face. Spitting a big glob of soil out of his mouth, Devin turned and looked up at his attacker. And there, standing high above him, his amber eyes shining with anger, was 13.

13's eyes were burning with golden fire as Devin scooted backwards in fear. He had never seen him like this beforehis face contorted in such pure anger. 13 snarled and grabbed Devin's sapphire robe, jerking the mage roughly to his feet. Without warning, 13's hand flew forwards with tremendous force, ramming into Devin's flesh and sending him sprawling out onto the filthy ground once again.

Devin, gasping for breath as he lay in the mud, felt warm blood trickling into his eye from a cut above it. Confused and hurt, Devin turned and looked up at 13, his eyes wide with fear and pain.

"WhaWhat's going on? 13?" he asked shakily. 13's scowl only deepened as he glared at Devin.

"Don't play dumb with me, you bastard. I followed you; I know what you're up to! You're going to marry a human! To think, you've been leading us for this long and all the while you were plotting to destroy us! You're a spy! How could you do this!?" he snarled. Devin shook his head in protest.

"No! I'm not a spy! Don't you get it? I'm marrying her because I love her! And maybe this will bring the humans and the mages together! We can live side by side, and work together to build a better world! Don't you see?" he cried. 13 shot Devin a glare that could have easily sliced a boulder in two.

"The only thing I see is a traitor who is trying to destroy us all." And with that, 13 raised his hand. Devin's eyes widened in raw terror as he saw the gloved hand beginning to glow a deep crimson. Devin sighed as he admitted defeat. He could fight backbut that might endanger Jane even more. And so, spirits smashed into the dirt he was sitting on, Devin watched helplessly as 13 raised his glowing hand above his head. 

Then, all at once, 13 stopped. Slowly, he lowered his hand as the red light flickered to nothing. Devin stared at him in confusion. What was going on? 13 glared down at Devin.

"No. you won't die now. You'll die after you have witnessed the deaths of every single damned human on this continent! And that includes your precious Jane. I'll make sure her death is particularly gruesome," he snarled.

At the mention of Jane, something snapped inside Devin's mind. Thiswas threatening to murder his Jane. His mind clouded with shear rage, Devin slowly rose to his feet, grabbed 13's cloak and pulled him closer. Then, his voice quivering with anger, he spoke.

"Go. Go as far away as you can from here. I don't want to see your sniveling face around here ever again. And if you EVER come backI'll kill you. Mark my words, I will not stop until you are a pile of dust." Devin, still seething with anger, shoved 13 away. He stumbled form the force and then began to walk off into the woods. Suddenly, he turned and stared at Devin with an icy glare.

"Don't think this is the end. I'll get my revenge, and wipe out you and your pathetic human friends! I swear it!" he roared, and then disappeared into the dark canopy of trees

~ * ~


	4. Sweet Revenge

True Love's Song

Part 4- Revenge

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ff9 characters or settings.

Author's Note: I found this 4th chapter nearly completed in my hardrive, so I finished it up and posted it. Enjoy!

~ * ~

__

6 years later

Jane moaned softly as a beam of warm sunlight washed across her face, arosing her from a comfortable sleep. On instinct, she reached her arm over to the other side of the bed, and sure enough she could make out the familiar contours of Devin's bare back. She smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to him as the warmth from his strong body radiated through her. She heard him sigh happily as he wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulder. She opened her cinnamon eyes and saw Devin smiling lovingly down at her. She grinned happily and placed a light kiss on his forhead.

"Good morning, darling," she cooed. Devin sighed and gently tucked a strand of Jane's dark brown hair behind her ear.

"You know, we met nearly seven years ago, and you're still just as beautiful. How do you manage it?" he asked playfully. Jane chuckled and gave him and loving punch on the shoulder.

"Don't spoil me like that! You know it goes straight to my head," she giggled.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Devin and Jane both looked over at the doorway as the sound of tiny footsteps echoed down the hallway. Sure enough, it was only a matter of seconds before a tiny head peeped out form behind the door. Dark brown hair that was just a shade lighter than black was croped off below the shoulders and chestnut eyes the same color as her mother's glistened in the early morning light. Jane smiled as she gazed lovingly at her little daughter.

"Sarah, do you want to come up here with Mommy and Daddy?" she asked. The little girl nodded eagerly and in nearly an instant the five-year-old was snuggled in between her parents.

"Jane? Sarah? Are you in here?" came another voice, high-pitched and squeaky. Sarah's head shot up like a cannon, a wide grin on her face.

"Bahamet! We're in here! Come on!" she called. The tiny red dragon flew into the room, saw the three sitting on the bed, and let out a high trill for joy. He raced over to his family and curled up on the blanket. Sarah giggled and gently scratched behind his red ears.

Devin, Jane, and Sarah had been living in a small cottage just outside of Madain Sari ever since the wedding. Devin was still the leader of the Black Mage Village (which had grown considerably in the past six years), and all the mages there loved and welcomed Jane and Sarah as if they were their own. The Summoners, however, were much less keen about having a black mage mingled into their family tree. They were never flat out cruel to the warm-hearted mage, but they were none the less very clear about wanting to see him as little as possible. So, they shortened the family reunions to as few as possible, and it seemed to make everyone moderately happy. Everything was as perfect as it had ever been, and it looked as if it were going to stay that way for a long time.

Meanwhile

13, his pointed hat resting on the counter beside him, glared at no one in particular as he took a giant gulp of beer from his mug. 6 years ago he had vowed to destroy the summoners of Madain Sari, and for six years he had tried his best to devise a plan. But try as he might, nothing he thought up ever seemed to be good enough. And enough was enough. He was going to give up his obsession. Besides, drinking liquer at pubs was much more entertaining. To hell with Devin; he had better things to do.

And that's when He walked in.

A tall, silver-haired man in a long black cape walked into the bar. His red eyes darted this way and that, until they finally locked with 13's. The black mage gasped in shock. As he stared in those crimson eyes it was as if someone had knocked him in the chest with a mallet. Eyes still locked with 13's, the strange man walked up to him. When he was only a few feet from the black mage, the man broke the powerful gaze and sat down beside him. 13 gasped for breath. Who WAS this quire man, anyway?

"You're what they call a black mage, aren't you?" the man asked bluntly. Normally, 13 would never have responded to a human, but this was obviously no ordinary man. Still gasping for air, he simply nodded. The man grinned menacingly.

"Excellent. My name is Garland, and perhaps you could be of assistance to me," he said. 13, his breathing returned almost to normal, looked up at the quire cloaked man in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked shakily. Garland's grin widened.

"I'm looking for Madain Sari, the summoner's village. Perhaps you've heard of it?" he asked. 13 rolled his eyes. Of COURSE he had heard of it. Life wasn't fair. Why did it always have to be about 6 and his stupid Madain Sari?

"Why do you want to know?" 13 asked. Garland clapped his hands together as he knitted his long white fingers.

"The summoners are becoming a bit of a nuisance to me andwell, lets just say I'm going to exterminate the pests," he said slyly. 13, eyes wide in surprise stared at Garland in amazement. This man was going to destroy the entire village of Madain Sari!? If it had been any other person he would have been positive it wouldn't succeedbut there was something about Garland, a sort of uncanny power.

"You're going to wipe out Madain Sari?"

"Just tell me where it is."

13's lips curled into a wicked sneer as he could already taste the sweet revenge on his tongue.

"Alright, Garland, I think I can help you after all"

~

Sarah, a wide grin on her face, burst into the small house with a small piece of paper in her hands. Jane, who had been busy washing a load of dishes, looked up from her work to watch her daughter.

"What is that, Sarah?" she asked. The little girl held the folded paper up to her mother so that the front was facing Jane. And much to her surprise, the number "6" was scribbled on it. Jane stared at the paper, eyes wide with shock. No one called Devin by that anymore. What could it possibly be?

"Look, Mommy, I found a piece of paper! Can I draw on it?" Sarah asked hopefully. Jane slowly shook her head.

"II'm sorry, dear, but not on that piece of paper. Can I see it?" she asked. Sarah sighed in defeat and handed the paper over to her mother. Jane took the paper in her hands and, still marveling at the mystery, tucked it into her apron pocket. She had to find Devin; maybe he could clear this whole thing up.

Still curious and somewhat nervous, Jane walked swiftly outside into the yard. Devin, still in his royal blue cloak, was busy chopping timber for the fire when Jane walked up to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Wiping the sweat from his forhead with an old washcloth, he smiled down at her. He was about to say something witty, but when he saw the concerned look on her face Devin quickly became solemn.

"Jane? What's wrong?" he asked nervously. Jane, chestnut eyes filled with worry, held up the small piece of paper. Devin took it from her hand and gasped when he saw the number. His wide amber eyes shifted slowly from the paper to his wife's face.

"Where" he stammered. Jane sighed.

"I was washing the dishes when Sarah brought it to me. Do you have any idea what it could be?" she asked. Devin shook his head.

"No. But I'm going to find out," and with that, Devin carefully unfolded the paper and began to read:

My Dearest Foe,

For years I've hidden behind the shadows of the night, trying to come up with the most ingenious and ideal death for you and your pathetic family, only to have to admit defeatuntil now. Yesterday, I met up with a man called Garland. The details of the conversation are of no concern to you; the only thing you need to know is that I am coming. Death runs with winged sandels, and come the next full moon, my revenge will be complete. Enjoy your precious family while you can.

13


End file.
